


Sweet Sweet Snow

by hallofwisps



Series: Dennor Week [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dennor Week 2019, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Sledding, Snow Day, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 03:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20351464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hallofwisps/pseuds/hallofwisps
Summary: Dennor week, day 5: Snow dayNyotalia/Human auMette shows up one early Saturday morning to drag her friend out for some fun this winter.





	Sweet Sweet Snow

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, this took forever but it's fine. Also, I skipped day four since there's already a bunch of magic/fantasy prompts for dennor week this year.

Lianna awoke that morning earlier than she would have wanted due to her phone ringing incessantly. Groaning, she pressed ignore on the call and buried her head under the covers. She had a few seconds of peace before it started ringing again.

“Ugh- What!?” 

“Let me in! I’m f-freezing to death,” Mette’s voice whined from the other end of the call.

“What happened to the one I gave you?” Lia reluctantly rolled out of bed, rubbing her eyes.

“I lost it!”

With a sigh, Lia made her way downstairs and taking her sweet time on that as well. Glancing out the window she felt a childish sense of wonder. The yard and streets were covered in a pure white sheet of snow, seeming to give the world a sparkle. It was the obnoxious knocking on the door that drew her attention back to her task. Mette was shivering when the door was finally answered, two cheap sleds laying on the porch behind her.

“Thank you! I’ve been calling for an hour but god forbid you reach the ‘oh I can actually hear things’ state of sleep,” the blonde pouted as she rushed inside and hopping to get warmed up. 

“You know I don’t get up before nine on weekends.”

“I wanted to get to the hill before all the bratty kids did,” Mette beelined towards the kitchen. Lianna on her heels and starting the coffee pot. 

“And who said I’d want to go sledding?” She yawned and took a seat at her worn-down table. Mette sat across from her, placing one of her hands over Lia’s and frowned a bit, “We haven’t been sledding in years… I thought it would be fun to go, and uh, just spend some time together…”

Sighing, Lia nodded a bit and caused Mette to smile brightly. The coffee finished and Lia got up to pour them some, then dumped an ungodly amount of sugar in each. For a moment they sat quietly, with Mette gulping hers to heat up and Lia gulping hers to wake up. 

“Give me an hour to get ready. Then we’ll go, you also have my permission to put on more layers. Since obviously, you didn’t have enough.” Lia got up and went to wash up in the restroom, while Mette cheered and ran to go through her Norwegian friend’s clothes.

Soon enough, Mette had led their walk down to the park and groaned when she saw other people there. “I knew we should’ve come earlier!”

“Any earlier and it would have been dark.”

“Yeah, but I can’t kiss you with all these people around!”

“That’s because you’re a coward,” Lia teased and laid on her sled, already moving down the hill fast.

“Wait- does that mean you want me to!?” She called after her, suddenly very flustered as she rushed to follow Lia down. The latter was giggling as Mette bumped into her sled at the bottom of the hill. “So you want me to kiss you now?”

Rolling her eyes, she nodded and tugged Mette a bit closer. The Dane brushed their lips together softly, smiling into it until she felt Lia hit the back of her head with a snowball. 

“Hey-” she shoved her back into the snow with a whine. But couldn’t help the smile that spread across her face at seeing the mischievous glee on her lover’s face. “That was cold!”

“So is you pinning me to the snow right now!” Laughing, they finally stood up again to make their way back up the hill.

“Bet I can beat you down and if I do then you owe me more kisses!”

“That’s just a win-win.” Lia rolled her eyes but watched Mette fondly as they laid the sleds down to go again. Both girls ready to do this all day. Exchanging many kisses and laughs throughout their snow day, until they eventually had to drag their freezing selves home. Immediately undressing and falling into bed together, curling close and drifting into sleep easily under the thick covers...


End file.
